minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
UsinTrov
Hello I am WWTT. And I have returned. Enjoy my story. USINTROV Inspired by Contingency Inspired by The Gone Land Stories Credit to MasterFrown0704, Revarporium, and SCP-Deadlock Loosely based upon my own story Deutschan Wars The Vargo Legion, DeutschanCraft, 2027, Day 23 Roverio - The army is ready my leige. Vex_Master - Good. Anarovia will fall today. As South Vargo did before them. FaltzXing - Vex! Sentries say that an enemy army is on its way. Vex_Master ''- How? We have had our borders guarded by the best of the best. ''Roverio - They must have crossed the Oddělení Channel. TemmFlake__s ''- Master. The enemies wield the flag of Monach. They have crossed the Brevten River. ''TheChaser - Let them come. We will hold them off. My division can easily stirke down them. Vex_Master - Why my friend? You must stay here where you are safe. TheChaser - If Monach takes the capital this empire will crumble. Templar_43 ''- Perhaps we may be of assistance. ''Vex_Master - ''You? ''Templar_712 - By joining the Valian Conglomorate you could easily scare off the enemy. They would retreat into hiding when you announced the merging. Vex_Master ''- But then I would be forced to work with them. ''TheChaser - ''Our people would not be pleased Vex. The Valians will not like them. ''Templar_43 - Does the will of the people out-weigh the chance of survival? TheChaser ''- Vex, please! ''Vex_Master - ''Rover, Faltz, leave us. Get Tom in here. ''Templar_712 - The VC offers salvation. Will you take it? VanguardGVX-1 ''- Wadda ya want Vex? ''Vex_Master ''- I called you here to tell you something. ''TheChaser ''- VEX! ''Vex_Master ''- We are joining the VC. The Vargonian Legion has joined the Valian Conglamorate ''Vex_Master ''- Now we fight. ''TheChaser ''- Without me. ''TheChaser has left VC-State Vargo VanguardGVX-1 - I always thought you were a good leader who cared for his people. Vex_Master - ''It is good to have you at my side. ''VanguardGVX-1 ''- You obviously didn't understand me. ''VanguardGVX-1 ''has left VC-State Vargo -------------------- The Embassy at Farris, DeutschanCraft, 2027, Day 38 ''SarekTOS - We have lost a powerful ally. ToxicGamingYT - Indeed. But our spies say that Chaser and Vanguard left the group. SCP-1507 ''- Our last chance is to get their help. We may even need the Pastas. ''ToxicGamingYT ''- No. SCP, we left that life behind long ago. No more of that. ''SarekTOS ''- ??? ''LostComradeSSR - Toxic is rigth SCP. We can't bring the pastas. SCP-1507 - ''Fine. ---------- The Ectranct, DeutschanCraft, 2027, Day 54 ''God-Of-War ''- Explain what happened Vex. '' Vex_Master - Chaser made it clear that he wanted no part in this merge at first. When I said I gave the okay, he responded by leaving. Vanguard didn't say much until Chaser left. Then he joined him. LoneStar-somsoc '' - Unacceptable. Have your people tracked them? ''Vex_Master - ''We tracked Vanguard to the Inca-Anar Facility. Chaser escaped our patrols. ''LoneStar-somsoc ''- Then I will deal with him myself. The Valian Conglamorate offers a 700 Diamond reward for the capture of ''TheChaser LoneStar-somsoc ''- No more hiding. ------- The Banks of the Ule-El Lake, DeutschanCraft, 2027, Day 57 The Nation of El declares war on The Banks of Ves ''SarekTOS ''- I am afriad it had to be this way my liege. ''ChapelTroi '' - I know. I had just hoped that you would've made amends with LostComradeSSR. The Nation of El has captured Trotski's Port ''LostComradeSSR - How? It was going so well. Why Sarek? OneWiseCracker '' - It would appear that deciet flows from Sarek's bones. ''LostComradeSSR '' - I must flee. Come with me Cracker, we have to warn the others about the experiment. ''OneWiseCracker ''- No my comrade. Run to Rusia and Vao-Ling. I must stay with the people. ''LostComradeSSR '' - But Cracker- ''OneWiseCracker - '' No, Comrade. Run to where I tell. ''LostComradeSSR '' - As you wish. ''LostComradeSSR ''has left The Banks of Ves The Nation of El has taken the capital of The Banks of Ves ''OneWiseCracker '' - Farewell my comrade. Live long. ''OneWiseCracker ''was slain by ''ChapelTroi The Banks of Ves is no more Templar_98 - Well done Chapel. Well done. You truly are fit to be my queen. Shall we? ChapelTroi ''- Yes, my love. ''ChapelTroi and Templar_98 are wed The Dictatorship of Deutschanklan and The Banks of Ves merge to become... The Vesenklan Doctorine The Embassy At Farris, DeutschanCraft, 2027, Day 59 LostComradeSSR '' - Ves has fallen. Maybe SCP was right. ''ToxicGamingYT ''- No. ''LostComradeSSR '' - Toxic, this is our last chance. Ever since Templar toppled Toastopia he has only grown in power. Now him and Chapel will be very, very dangerous. ''ToxicGamingYT ''- Fine. We will release 3 pastas. We will see how this goes. The ground rumbles to herald the return. 303 is reborn. Green Steve has joined the game. Giberbyte7 has joined the game. Giberbyte7 creates the Order of the Pastas Salvation is at hand. ''ToxicGamingYT '' - I hope you are right about this. ''LostComradeSSR - And if I am wrong? ToxicGamingYT - Then we either die by them, or by Templar. Giberbyte7 - Why did you free us? ToxicGamingYT - This entire place is threatened by a tyrannical leader. Green Steve - More dangerous, than us? ToxicGamingYT - Yes LostComradeSSR - What he can do to this place is extremely scary. ToxicGamingYT - Our people need your help. 303 '' - I do as I please. The Embassy at Farris has been destroyed. The Order of the Pastas has seized the Farris Territories The North Vargonian Allegiance declares war on The Order of the Pastas ''LostComradeSSR ''- Why? We give you a chance, and you repay us, with death. ''ToxicGamingYT - I am done. Toxichazind4T - I am not going to let you kill my people. Hamrndigy43 - I created you. Hazrnguy43 - I protected you HazardGuy43 - Now I will kill you all. HazardGuy43 has left the North Vargonian Allegiance HazardGuy43 - Your end is at hand. Templar Palace, DeutschanCraft, 2027, Day 59 Templar_98 - I am sorry. Say that again. Templar_43 - 3 pastas have been freed and are engaging in combat with a man named HazardGuy43. Templar_98 - Which 3? Templar_43 - Green Steve, Giberbyte7, and *shudder* 303. Templar_98 - 303? '' Templar_98 '' - Mein godt. Templar_43 - Do want us to assemble the army? Templar_98 - Inform the queen we are going to war. Templar_98 has declared war on the Order of the Pastas The Ectranct, DeutschanCraft, 2027, Day 60 LoneStar-somsoc ''- Where is he? ''Vex_Master - Chaser is still missing from everywhere. We have decided to use something more. Fedora! Show the man in. Fedoras-92 - Yes sir. BlitzKrieg - You wanted me Mr. Vex? LoneStar-somsoc ''- I wanted you. ''BlitzKrieg - I see. What may I do for you LoneStar? LoneStar-somsoc ''- I have a mission for you. I need you to kill someone. ''Vex_Master ''- Wait what? Kill him? ''BlitzKrieg - What do I get? Vex_Master - ''We did not agree to this HO. ''LoneStar-somsoc ''- An army of 300 soliders, 15,500 diamonds ,and 150 emeralds. ''Vex_Master - Cease this... BlitzKrieg - Deal. LoneStar-somsoc ''- Good. I expect results. Best of luck Krieg. ''BlitzKrieg - I don't need luck. London, Real Life, 2027, Day 63 Bzzzzzz hello? Yes. is this? Deadlock What? need your assistance. don't want you near me or my family. What? doesn't need you here. What? Get out. can help you Will... bye. The Palace of Deadlock Captured DeutschanCraft, 2027, Day 60 Green Steve ''- This is a nice place. ''303 - Yes. It appears that the Templar invaded the home of our greatest enemy. He has eradicated the wiki. Maybe Hazard was the only escapee. Green Steve - For now. '' Giberbyte7'' - I sense that something is wrong. 303 - I do as well. It is... odd. '' Giberbyte7'' - Templar is here. BROADCAST '' Templar_98 - '' Come out. We have you surrounded. I will kill you if you do not. Templar_84 - Will it work general? Templar_98 - We can only hope. The cannons are ready right? '' Templar_84'' - Yes sir. The Ruins of the Embassy at Farris, DeutschanCraft, 2027, Day 60 SCP-1507 - Come on. SCP-1507 - I need you. SCP-1507 - Why? SCP-1507 - Oh... SCP-1507 - You want to see my real name. SCP-1e50c7 - Very well. SCP-1eaD0c7 - We need your help. SCP-1eadL0cK - Your army. SCP-Deadlock - We need ^&#$^#*. Come on &^^%$%. <#&$(*@#&> @''&*^$^%$$@#'' - I hear you. And I come. HQ of the Anarovians, DeutschanCraft, 2027, Day 60 VanguardGVX-1 - Huf. VanguardGVX-1 - Why does this always go like this? VanguardGVX-1 - Come on. Stupid Machine. VanguardGVX-1 - Yes. VanguardGVX-1 - Come on. VanguardGVX-1 - PERFECT Hey there Templar. It's me. Vanguard. Your reign is over. I will fight you the breaking point. You will fall. The borders will collapse. So long Templar. Your day will come. VanguardGVX-1 - Heh. The Central Server has been hacked. Initiating CCQ-6 VanguardGVX-1 - Crap. FedoraKing - Don't worry. I am here to help. VanguardGVX-1 - Where the hell did you come from? FedoraKing - '' Seriously? You know me. ''VanguardGVX-1 - Uh... FedoraKing - I am seriously surprised. FedoraKing - I always thought my name was too obvious. FezoraCing1 - Oh well. FezareCoog1 - Let's get going. Fezesarecool1 - Deadlock's waiting. BlueHeart7693 ''- Are we ready to go? ''Fezesarecool1 ''- Are we? ''VanguardGVX-1 - Yes. London, Real Life, 2027, Day 65 Bzzzz Are you there? oh yeah? Will? I'm here. said you could help me. Yes. son. Is injured. know. may not make it. also know that. you help him? If I help you? Yes. should I meet you. interesting location. Where? studio. One that makes art. I will send you the address. A doctor will assist you soon. Click Essex Center, Essex MC, 2027, Day 65 BlitzFire34 - Think they can do it? Prism55Writes - No. We couldn't. How could they? Grifter - You are too pesimistic. They will survive. Prism55Writes - How? The age of heroes is long over. BlitzFire34 - Prism has a point. But what if we lend... Heavenly assistance. Prism55Writes - I- I- I did not consider that. Grifter - Wise idea Blitz. I will lend a hand down here. BlitzFire34 - '''Very well' ''LAR2 - Wait. BlitzFire34 - '' Why? Don't you see it? We are so close to destroying him. ''LAR2 - What if the new leader is worse than this one. BlitzFire34 - He will not be. BlitzFire34 - I will see to that. Unknown Location, DeutschanCraft Fezesarecool1 - We have him Master. Master401 - Good to see. Welcome Vanguard. Fezesarecool1 - We have taken you here. Others await us. Vanguard_GVX1 - What others? LostComradeSSR - Son. Vanguard_GVX1 - Father. It is good to see you. LostComradeSSR - We both know what happens now. We fight him. The threat must end. Vatherrd_MC1 - I have but one question. What shall we call ourselves? SCP-Deadlock - Back in the day with Toasters when he made the server we had an order designed for this. AtherMC - What did he call it? SCP-Deadlock - 'USINTROV.' Elsewhere ??? - ''What have I created? ''??? - What has happened to this heaven? ??? - They came, and tore it apart. Fools. ??? - Salvation and remembrance comes forth. WhoWatchesTheToasters - I made this world, and I shall fix it. Blocked Location, DeutschanCraft SCP-Deadlock - I have rid myself of that ridiculous bond of allegiance. Usintrov requires nothing of the such. We can deal with Templar and his allies like this. AtherMC - I have the allegiance of Anarovia behind me. Master401 - We will not win with great ease. It will be hard. We must destroy the newcomers and deceptionists. Fezesarecool1 - You mean like League? Master401 - WE DO NOT SPEAK OF HIM. SCP-Deadlock - Where is Hood? He could be a great asset. '' ''AtherMC - '' He is fighting 303 at the Fracture. ''SCP-Deadlock - Well shit.Category:Creepypasta Category:ChatPasta Category:Factionpasta Category:VERY long pastas Category:VERY long pastas Category:Long Pastas